User talk:ProtonZero
C-top2 Actually, only champions that currently have an Ability Details page should use that template. That's why we currently use both of them. 06:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :The ability details project is currently on hold while we update tthe nomral champion pages. 16:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Join the Demacia Team Would you like to join me on the Demacia Team for the LoL Wiki Teams competition? Read Tech's blog to join it, and my blog to read the rules. I liked how you made the introduction of AD really good and short. That was nice wording. 02:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) UNIQUE vs Unique Unique Passive versus UNIQUE Passive. It may be a matter of personal preference, but I feel more comfortable with UNIQUE. I think that *may* be the correct capitalization in game. If so, I'll be changing all of those back to UNIQUE fyi. 13:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) About ur ICAS Crusade Proton, Did u have the permission to do this from the Admins or 'Crats or Moderators?. This is like a big time edit as u change all UNIQUE to Unique. Paul Levesque 04:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand ur hardwork, so i'm not gonna revert it, I will discuss it later with the other Moderators or admin. Paul Levesque 04:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Just now, I talked with Demise101, He says u should stop for now and ask 'Crats like Neon, Ajr, Sam, or Kaz for permission. If they gave u a permit to carry on ur crusade, Feel free to continue ur crusade. But if they don't like ur idea, U have to stop. Paul Levesque 04:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo That new template is great! easy to use! Paul Levesque 03:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's great, but you should let me add the periods after the template, you can't finish a sentence with "gold", it must have a period at the end. And if I want them that bad, you have no right to remove them, I took the time adding them, you take the time to make it possible to implement them in the template without breaking it. 09:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) References Please look at the References before changing a page ( ) Hello I'm Tech. Feel free to ask me anything on my talk page! 05:12, 9/24/2011 Quotation mark thigny Really? I had no clue. Well, thanks! Kitty (^_~) 06:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Director Hey Proton! I noticed your strong efforts on the wiki and I just wanted to suggest possibly pursuing user rights. I think you would make a good addition to our team. 22:00, 1/14/2012 :Anything and everything you need to learn about user rights can be found here and here. Let me know if this helps :) 22:07, 1/14/2012 ::That is up to the bureaucrats. I can see why you decided to go for Mod because it gives you the tool to move pages and delete, but I think you should also find vandalism and report it here or here so that other users will agree with the fact that you should earn moderator. I think you would've been better off going for content director, if you'd like to cancel the nomination or keep it, let me know. If you want to keep it though, make sure you report vandalism. 22:31, 1/14/2012 ::Oh also, feel free to so the conversation can speed up a bit :P 22:33, 1/14/2012 Champion Statistic Template I feel the difficulty bars were of negligible importance; so why bring them to prominence and squish together the other statistics? While I agree that having them not so spread out is indeed nice, they are also much, much closer together, and it is easy for me to mistake one statistic for another. 10:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Reverting my editions Hai. Why are you reverting my editions on champion's pages? This edition is correct and useful. You can compare it with descriptions of other spells, like Malzahar's ulti. This editon had mistake in AD ratio of ulti, but you haven't corrected it, but just reverted without rational reason. -.- Ginden 14:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Editing Next time, before you go on an editing spree, go to your preferences and set all edits as minor. This allows other editors (such as myself) to hide your minor edits and see the other stuff in RecentChanges. kthxbai 00:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Workshop Hey Proton. I'm not the best with the champion infobox coding, but you seem to know a lot about it. Do you think you could somehow implement these into it? Either one works, imo, but I wouldn't know how to implement it. 21:43,2/24/2012 Hey Proton. I noticed the cool idea you had for the cooldown part of each ability in your sandbox. I had an idea that might be hard to implement though. I was thinking of using the icon as you can see used for Ashe's W 9http://mmohuts.com/wp-content/gallery/league-of-legends/league-of-legends-multi-shot.jpg here]. Let's say there was a champion with an ability cooldown of 50 seconds, then instead there could be a gif of the actual cooldown icon with 50 seconds being cooled off. Also, once the cooldown wears off, then it would restart. Does this make sense, if so, can it be implemented? Thanks for all your hard work :) 08:28,2/26/2012 :Oh, I thought I had replied :S Yes, it looks very nice. Great job! =] 09:12,2/26/2012 Champion Cost For some reason, the champion cost is messed up. Also, regarding what I had in my workshop that you could possibly implement, you don't have to have the same exact thing I had come up with, please feel free to change the colors to what you think would be better :) 09:54,2/26/2012 Oh ok. 19:20,2/26/2012 Modifications I have a huge question: WHY ARE YOU NOT A MOD?? :3 Anyway, love yer works. Thanks for the effort!! -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 16:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : I'm so gonna nominate you for one if I have enough influence. :X Your work isn't just implementing something, but creating/modifying them too, which is something that I'm really impressed with. Tech probably thinks of you the same, after seeing this amount of works from you. >.< -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. Although being a mod would practically free you from most user-right limitations, it literally had too much prerequiste that you needs to do. Thinking of that, I actually regret a little on my promotion: I still prefer my good'old undo button too. :( I guess being a free user might be better off at times. -- [[User:Lesanthosxia|'Leia - ']] [[User talk:Lesanthosxia|'零亜のレサンテョスイア™']] 17:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Linebreak It would've been best to have the linebreak only for long champion titles, but I wasn't intending to do a lot of testing at that time so I simply opted for the simplest solution to solve the formatting issues with the IP/RP boxes and long titles. LionsLight 00:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : Looks great. LionsLight 08:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Ability Details Hey Proton. I was wondering if you could adjust the IP and RP costs from appearing on the ability details pages of champions. Also, there are champions like who don't have released titles, so could you also adjust the coding so it won't give those champions champion costs and extra commas for titles, when the don't have either. I really appreciate all your effort, and if I knew how, I would modify these changed myself. 04:45,2/27/2012 :Thank so much for your kind words :) I will bring more ideas or things for you to do if you'd like :P 02:57,2/28/2012 Template:Beacon What is it? 21:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Template:Champions Hey Proton. I really want to have a new champions template. The original idea is this page and the coding is here or here. Let me know if you are able to implement this into the champions template :) 06:38,3/2/2012 :Yeah that's one of the problems I thought would be encountered, but I was thinking of making the things in my sandbox or workshop much smaller. We could do something like that or something like a slider/scroll box. Do you think one of these options could be possible? 03:21,3/3/2012 ::I have to say the opposite :/ I used to think it was fine as well, but if you think about it, (this will be in a while) one day we are going to have double or triple the amount of champions, and there won't be space on the page with so many little icons cluttering half the page. We are going to need a scroll box or something, imo. 03:42,3/3/2012 Hey Proton. Nice job on adding the scroll box. I adjusted a little of the coding so it won't look too clogged. Anyway, I was going to ask you if you knew how to make it so the cancelled champions and concept art can match the released champions positioning. So basically there would be 5 cancelled champions in 1 row and then the other 3 in the other and the concept art to align the same way. Let me know. :) 07:41,3/6/2012 :Good Job! Also, do you know how to make it so the cancelled and concept art champion names are bolded like the release champions? 03:06,3/7/2012 ::Oh ok, your way sounds better. Great job :) 07:24,3/7/2012 Template:Champions Pt2 .......I don't see why you insist on using Template:cit. Why not just format the box differently so that the ci templates fit? As BryghtShadow brought up, having the ifexist bit puts EVERY SINGLE CHAMPION PAGE/SUBPAGE into Category:Pages with too many expensive parser function calls ._. Also, here's the guy's quote: 16:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Regarding changing to link to base: * if each subpage also uses , then number of Backlinks (WhatLinksHere) for each champion would be approximately a minimum of number_of_champions * 5 - 1. Ignoring the lack of subpages for some champs and taking the number of template usage from my above post as an approximation, that's 102*5-1. That would make all champions and their subpages very very "popular". Whereas the current implementation is only 102-1 per champion. * On the other hand, it'll make things much simpler. * Both implementations (sub-to-sub and sub-to-base) do not cover the case that a user wishes to go from Champ_A/Subpage_B to Champ_C/Subpage_D (base-to-sub1, base-to-sub-2, sub1-to-sub2). However, a possible downside of such implementation is "too many links"... As a sidenote, the usage of "Cit" on the /doc pages currently creates about 102 redlinks to "Champion/doc". ^_^ --BryghtShadow 19:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) New Champion Ability Table Hey Proton. I was wondering if you were planning on implementing this anytime soon. It looks great! I personally would change the colors for the passive and ultimate from that olive green and gray to something else though :P Let me know what you have decided :) 06:59,4/2/2012 :Oh I see. Well I can create a forum about it later then. Would you be able to get involved in the forum at least? 16:55,4/2/2012 ::Ok Here is the forum :) 23:55,4/2/2012 :::Read everything. Good job :) I really hope it gets implemented. 00:26,4/3/2012 It seems that the consensus has been established. Please go ahead and implement the new champion abilities table. 07:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :There has been more community input on the forum and it seems that there is no consensus on the topic (5 support votes vs. 5 oppose votes). Perhaps if you could make some desired adjustments, the topic can be brought up again in the future. 23:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Armor and MR debuffs If the magic resistance page only shows MR debuffs, why has Kayle's passive been allowed to state it reduces armor? I dont see what's wrong with stating abilities that reduce armor as long as it reduces MR also. Ability Table Tech seems to have decided that everyone likes it, but I don't. So, here are some of my concerns: # Theme clashes horribly. White boxes vs... whatever the new one is # Breaks ability tables with secondary effects (Nidalee, Lee Sin, etc.) # To counter #2 I suggest that you link them all to your sandbox template, then an admin with a bot, can go through and change them all from linking to User:ProtonZero/whatever to the regular template. 19:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :It was stated on the 10th of April: "All editors who have yet to partake in this discussion, please do so immediately. The discussion will be closed tomorrow." I took the numbers of the community who actually inputed their opinions and didn't procrastinate until the last second. I didn't decide anything, the community did. 23:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Proton. I'm not sure if you saw my message a little up the page, but there is no consensus on the ability table at this point. If desired adjustments are completed, I can bring the topic up again in the future. 18:37, April 13, 2012 (UTC) C-top I see. I had just changed it back since a few users didn't like it. If you feel it is best, you can add it back :} 04:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) CSS modification request, .tlist and .hlist I'm hoping to see CSS implemetation for tabular lists (tlist?) and possibly hlist (for those bulleted horizontal lists) while you're at it. I've got some working code that requires CSS. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:BryghtShadow/Checklist_champions?oldid=731071 The HTML section is inline hardcoded lists that don't need site-wide CSS modifications, but it gets nasty and unmaintainable; on the other hand, the CSS section demonstrates the cleanliness of the template, with what the user would see if the CSS is missing. The idea behind my current implementation of tlist is the ability to use a second class, if need be, to determine how many columns are displayed. Of course, this could be combined into .hlist, .hlist2, .hlist3, .hlist4, etc. The class naming conventions are up to you. Hoping to see this soon™. --BryghtShadow 18:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : Oh shoot. Silly of me to overlook that. Sorry for the inconvenience. --BryghtShadow 19:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Cancelled/Upcoming champions on template Hey there! I have a small question for you. When adding in Darius into the champion template (the c-bot one) I noticed that live/released champions are listed using the "cit" template, while upcoming and canceled ones are using "ci". Because of this, there is no space between the icon and the name, and it looks a little off compared to the rest of the box. I'm just wondering if there is any reason that the canceled/upcoming champions are listed like this, or if its just something we forgot to change when we changed the template's format. --Sydeyc 06:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Table Contents Hey Proton, I've noticed that you do a lot of work on tables and templates and I had two small questions concerning changing the formatting for the contents of a table. *First, I'm wondering how (if possible) to center the contents of a single column, either including or excluding the header. *My second question is how (if possible) to reduce the font size of a single column, excluding the header. I hope you can help, let me know if I'm being unclear though. :P --Sydeyc 22:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've been basically working on an equivalent of Template:Abilities for the French wiki. I've just come into a bit of a hiccup with the abilities column and the level up column. For the first, everything is aligned to the left, and for the latter the font is too big, making it look super cluttered. My borders are pissing me off too, but this one I can probably fix on my own. --Sydeyc 22:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried that initially, but a lot of the coding wouldn't work. I can't for the life of me figure out why, but I had to make a couple of changes to the template in order for it to place the columns properly. --Sydeyc 01:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::It's all good. Thanks for trying :D --Sydeyc 01:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Riot Quote for Penetration/Reduction Where did you found the riot post for Penetration/Reduction that Flat Reduction is applied before % Reduction? Without a refer for this on the site, nothing proves that that riot post exists. NicknameMy (talk) 00:27, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tables Fair enough. But bear in mind that this approach will fail due to the sheer number of ties once you make the table for Attack Speed. LionsLight (talk) 06:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Stacking magic resistance Why are you posting false information that magic resit and armor do not have diminishing returns. Champ 1000 HP 30 MR (23% Reduction) 1230 Efective HP Thats 0.75% Reduction per MR and 7.6 Additional Effective HP per MR Champs 1000 HP 100 MR (50% Reduction) 1500 Effective HP Thats 0.5% reduction per MR and 5 Addtional Effective HP Per MR This is a clear reduction in the effectiveness of MR as you increase its value. This is proven by hovering over your MR in game. Start a game with a champ with 30MR, hover, its shows 23% Reduction buy a negatron claok bringing your MR to 78, hover, it shows 44%, you gianed 21% additional reduction buy another cloak bringing your MR to 126, hover, it shows 56%, you gained 12% additional reduction Same itme, less reduction, becase it was diminished, if you were right it would read 65% when you hovered with 2 claoks, undisputalbe proof that you are wrong. You can not say that MR or Armor do not suffer from dimnising returns, if you feel that there is some magic math that makes your theroy work and is backed by proof then post it, otherwise stop spreading false information. Cbauer00010010 (talk) 06:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Cbauer00010010 Promotion 22:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Shen's page Like the neat reformat you did on Shen's page @ http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shen_Eye_of_Twilight&diff=988571&oldid=988325 If the poll yields positive results, do you think Neon would allow to do it with all champion pages? This change would make the website look less boring to look at IMO, which is a good thing. You should check out my blog Hey Proton! Just wanted to see what you can say on my blog about: AD & AP with Diminishing Returns I would love to hear your input on this, and check out what some other people have been saying. I think you would love it. P.S. I love the Shen Page remake, but, there is one thing I kind of missed. I liked having all the changes on the right side so it was very easy to tell apart what increased or improved with each rank. It made it very easy at first glance. ! ClariS ! (talk) 02:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) New Ability Template Overall, I'm quite impressed with it; it looks refined and does not look like it's taken from any other source. The only problem I can see is some readability issues because sections are not as clearly defined without borders. If it is possible, I might suggest vertically centering the cell with scalings? LionsLight (talk) 13:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Leona's Page Awwwee, it looks so neat and elegant. That ultimate... hehe, I see how now. It actually looks kind of cluster because you have to put those small details in the description. I like it overall over the old one, but I still have my same issue as before. I personally like all the scaling on one side to make it easier to tell what grew with each rank. But that's just me. ! ClariS ! (talk) 21:46, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Background images I'm unsure of what categories they should have (Icons?), but it's more your responsibility, since you uploaded them and know what they're for. 13:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Having emptier makes me feel better. If you want to leave it be, whatever~ 01:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) stuff Hello, with voter apathy on forums at pretty much an all-time high, I was thinking of getting Wikia to enable the new forums with just the discussion that has happened so far. After asking around a lot, people are generally in favour. The only issue is that (for now), we'd need to enable message walls as well. That requirement will be removed in a month, so we can remove them again then. I don't like the message wall myself, but trying it for a month hardly hurts imo. Please let me know what you think. Also, I don't think you've passed an RfA. There's enough discussions going on right now, but once stuff has died down I will be expecting some sort of vote on retaining that sysop flag. 14:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Lee Sin template Why you edited lee sin's page template? I think the old one was way way better. Maybe a poll about changing all templates to the new one? Dzikakulka (talk) 10:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Fontface I give up trying to guess what font-family you used for the ability letters Q W E R. --BryghtShadow 10:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hover-content Is it possible to create more graphical ? As in, with images and the likes. I'd really like to contain Template:Data_Blind within a pop-up of sorts. Emptylord (talk) 13:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: I guess I should say, is there any means of utilizing javascript (or an alternative method)? Even if an admin has to create the functionality. Obviously, I know it is possible to do what I want - just is it possible to do it on the wiki? Emptylord (talk) 13:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::At the most brief of glances, it appears to be possible with just JavaScript and probably some CSS, but I've never personally done it before. I'm busy at the moment but I can do some research later today if you'd like. 15:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Alternatively you could just put the list in an associated hide/show div. 15:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Nested shows/hides make me cringe. Emptylord (talk) 00:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh wait, I remember why I couldn't get it to work last time. It requires a href link with onClick/onOver functionality. However, hrefs don't work for me. :/ Emptylord (talk) 01:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Indeed, it appears that neither elements nor the onMouseOver attribute are accepted in wikitext. 01:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Perhaps you're better at divs/css. How would you get this to work more... cleanly? Preferably, have both buttons appearing in-line and with the drop-down content appearing underneath both buttons. I'm going to assume it won't be possible to have the information tabb-- tabbers. *sigh* Okay, is it possible to have multiple styles for "tabbers"? If so, can we create one specifically for this?Emptylord (talk) 03:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I have the annoying habit of thinking-out-loud-asking-for-help and then answer my own questions the more I think about it. Okay, so I have this User:Emptylord/Sandbox. So, ignoring all my other spiel - is it possible to change the style of tabbers? Because I would really like it if I could just have it look like plain text. Emptylord (talk) 03:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Also, do you know why the second+ tabs have a different styling to the first tab? The paragraph-spacing seems larger on everything beyond the first tab. :/ ::Pretty sure some CSS rules can be made for the tabbers. As for the paragraph-spacing, it would appear that the second-and-further tabs are still being perceived as consecutive paragraphs. I’ve edited your template to keep the spacing more consistent and it seems to have mostly fixed the problem. 03:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay yeah, there we go. It’s all about the linebreaks. For a little explanation, the is a dummy bit of code that turns into nothing. It’s best explained with an example: ::will ignore the linebreak before bar, but ::will not ignore the linebreak because it “sees” something before the linebreak, even though when the page renders it turns into nothingness. I don’t know if this makes any sense but it’s the best I can do at the moment. 04:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for fixing the paragraphing issue. Alas, that made no sense to me. Graphically, the tabbers still look like an eye sore. In fact, I personally think they always look bad and I will do my best to avoid using them. People have complained the the Live/PBE tabs on some champion pages are invisible. Perhaps a two-birds-with-one-stone solution would be the best? But I'm off to be I think... it's like 6am. :(Emptylord (talk) 04:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm having the parapgrahing issue again on the User:Emptylord/Template:Ability that I would assume is related to the ifexists section, as before. However, putting where you put it didn't solve the issue. The issue is only visible when there is an "additional=" field following a "cc=field". If cc isn't used, then additional displays normally - so the issue is in the transition between the two fields. It can be seen on Ability_Details/Thresh on his E and R. You will likely have to remove the nowikis that I added (simply Ctrl+F them). Emptylord (talk) 18:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :I see no formatting problems. Could you be more specific? 18:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The lists are flat against the edge and are not indented.Emptylord (talk) 18:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) The points are also bold and circle, rather than small and square as on the other lists. Emptylord (talk) 18:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I've been wracking my head about this and I honestly don't know what's breaking. It seems that following the Template:Data_CC the css changes. Up until that point, all lists have margin-left: 32.5 and type: square, but then in the additional field it becomes margin-left: 0 and type: disc. What is css rule that draws the lists? Maybe an easier solution would be to just stick (div class="list class") in the template.Emptylord (talk) 13:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I still don’t see the problem you’re talking about. Try opening it in Chrome and see if the same issue is present. If it is not, I can’t help you presently because I use a Chromebook and therefore cannot use Firefox or any other browser. 17:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I use Chrome. I think Lion unintentionally fixed the problem when he renamed the crowd control templates (Template:Data_Slow to Template:Slow), although I don't know what difference that ultimately made. Emptylord (talk) 17:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I’m almost certain it didn’t look that way any of the times I looked at it. Oh well, at least it works now, right? 17:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Seems to be. ^_^ Emptylord (talk) 17:40, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Scratch that - it's doing it again. I've just updated the image - it's happening on the Vladimir page. Emptylord (talk) 18:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Documenting Liandry's Torment Hello, Proton! A couple of days ago I posted a section on the Ability Details forum, argumenting for the inclusion of into ability documentation. In summary, Liandry's damage varies enough per ability to warrant its own individual calculation (and documentation, as it would inform users better), but can be resumed to a single number (or, in some cases, five). I can go back on the ability details posted already and add in the relevant documentation myself. What's your opinion on the subject? --Willbachbakal (talk) 21:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :...Neon was replying to me when he said to ask Proton... Emptylord (talk) 21:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Hahahah, if you want to add something then go for it, the only rule is that you need to be willing to finish it and you’re not allowed to cry if someone removes it. 00:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Works fine by me. Thanks for the green light! --Willbachbakal (talk) 00:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Please do not add it. He also said you're not allowed to cry if someone removes it. I've already proposed a work-around immediately above this comment, and I'm currently in the process of improving my "compromise" further. I'm just awaiting Proton's help, because so far as I can tell javascript is disabled for the common user. It just appears as real-text. Emptylord (talk) 00:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Let's get this straight, Emptylord: this is not about you graciously "compromising", it's about contributing to the wiki. So far, you've been opposed to documenting Liandry's right from the start, and haven't even bothered to answer my forum post (or even so much as look at the item's page when discussing it) despite the points I've made for its addition. The documentation for Liandry's Torment belongs in spell effects, which is where I will add it. Once you sort your javascript issues out, we can see whether or not it can improve on the template. --Willbachbakal (talk) 00:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I have already implemented Liandry's Torment. It's been implemented for almost a day now. If you add it again - I will remove it. Me fiddling with Javascript is an attempt to improve the appearance of how the information is presented as the "Additional information" sections are now huge. But let me get this straight - I have no interest in further discussing this with you if you're going to be sarcastic and attack my intelligence. Emptylord (talk) 01:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not insulting your intelligence, merely your ego. I have seen your documentation, and it's both incomplete and entirely different to my version, which actually lists the damage. Have you even looked at the additions I made to 's or 's page? --Willbachbakal (talk) 01:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ability Frame Yours is the earliest name on the Template:Ability frame, so here's hoping you were the author - what font is used in the Q/W/E/R? Emptylord (talk) 23:15, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Heh, you’re the second person to ask. Friz Quadrata. 05:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Request for CSS style Could I get a selection of CSS rules for the Ability Details template? I don't know if I've done them correctly, but here's the full set of what I'd like: .abilitydetails_onhit { background: url('http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/7/7f/Onhit_effects_bg.png') no-repeat right top !important; } .abilitydetails_spelleffects { background: url('http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/f/ff/Spell_effects_bg.png') no-repeat right top !important; } .abilitydetails_blackshield { background: url('http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/3/3c/Black_shield_bg.png') no-repeat right top !important; } .abilitydetails_quicksilver { background: url('http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/6/6d/Quicksilver_bg.png') no-repeat right top !important; } .abilitydetails_spellshield { background: url('http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/4/41/Spell_shields_bg.png') no-repeat right top !important; } These are thematically the same as the Q/W/E/R icons. Thanks. Emptylord (talk) 23:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :I don’t think those are necessary. 05:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Aesthetics is rarely necessary. ;) Emptylord (talk) 12:39, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::All right. Convert the images to be solid white (then we can tweak the transparency level via CSS), and convert your template from that icky table to a set of elements. Indicate when you’ve done that and I’ll add the necessary CSS once you've done that. 14:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Can CSS crop the image? Or should I also crop the tips of the letters off, as per the image? Emptylord (talk) 15:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::In any event, they're now white. ^_^ Emptylord (talk) 15:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don’t know if CSS can crop it, but I don’t think you need to crop them; they look fine to me. 15:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I am planning on dropping Black Shield as an independent section. Likewise, I'm intending to change "Quicksilver" to "Cleansing" - and have it list all effects which will remove it (such as "Can be removed by Mikael's, Quicksilver, Cleanse and some specific abilities."). I've also created a "tidbits" background image, although I haven't yet convinced myself it's necessary. For the time being: *Onhit effects bg.png *Spell effects bg.png *Spell shields bg.png *Cleansing bg.png *(Maybe) Tidbits bg.png I'm in the process of div-ifying my template in Notepad (because I've also got the stylesheet active to see what it looks like). Emptylord (talk) 19:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Are macros admin-only? Emptylord (talk) 19:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I’m not sure what you mean by “macros.” 20:44, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Get a bot to automatically perform tasks?Emptylord (talk) 21:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :::My attempt to divify the template can be found here: User:Emptylord/Template:Ability2.Emptylord (talk) 21:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah bots are an admin thing. The template looks okay to me. I’ve added the CSS rules, they should take effect within ten minutes. 04:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I believe an "ability_details:before" rule is required, or the opacity will be inherited by the children-divs. Or, I had that in my notepad version. Also, I don't know what I did wrong, but all the div with those new classes aren't being drawn at all. Emptylord (talk) 04:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Yes, the transparency is applying to the children. The reason the content wasn't visible is because I forgot to put position:relavtive in the div. So now it's just the transparency issue.Emptylord (talk) 04:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::EDIT2: There is a typo in the spelleffets background url (you have two ' on the right, and none on the left).Emptylord (talk) 04:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Whoops, my mistake, I forgot the :before. Fixed that. 05:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Can people make edits without leaving it in the history? Someone vandalized the Ability Details template with "Mobrellonomicon" and "Blalick Cleaver" - but no-one's name other than mine is in the history. However, I have not touch those parts in ages and they were working. I'm so confused. Emptylord (talk) 18:02, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :The history claims that those edits were made by you shortly following the change to elements. Is there any possibility of someone else having access to your computer or account? 18:47, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been sat at my computer the entire time. Hmmm, ghosts in the machine. Emptylord (talk) 18:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ability Frame Width All pages utilizing a tabber are appearing broken to me, such as and . If seen that form of broken before, too, and it was the few times I made the width 100%. :/ Emptylord (talk) 10:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) : Happening to me, too. Also, the pop up box for notifications and warning for leaving an editing page look different for some reason. IONDragonX (talk) 14:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, real wierd, but all I did was this: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lucian&diff=1879788&oldid=1879546 and Lucian's page was fixed for some reason but its still broken in the preview window... IONDragonX (talk) 14:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) : I meddled with the Ability frame template until the problem was solved. I had to put the width back in at 680 for some reason and added some padding here and there.... IONDragonX (talk) 16:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::As noted in my change summary, the issue is that tabbers have 5px of padding, so instead of the full 700px, tabber pages only had 690 to work with, messing up since it was custom-tailored for 700px. I’m removing the padding in the site CSS, so it should be fixed momentarily. 17:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you. I hope that I wasn't making things worse. Just a baind-aid fix, sorta. BTW, have you seen my ability tags that I've been working on? I'm getting mostly positive feedback about them. User:IONDragonX/sandbox2 IONDragonX (talk) 18:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::No worries, you’re fine. I have not heard of these “tags” you speak of, though. On an unrelated note, you don't have to put the word-spacing:0.25em span elements and stuff in your posts; they’re just a way for me to use CSS to put more space between sentences (since it’s more typographically and aesthetically pleasing). If you do wish to mimic it, just put the 0.25em span on the outside of everything, and then the 0 span on the outside of each sentence. This means the spacing is normal inside each sentence, but that one space between each sentence will be 0.25em larger than normal. 19:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::You know whats funny? The style stuff that you are trying to get me to change happened accidentally because I was in visual mode at the time. The carriage returns I was typing was continuing your style to my line. Anyways, the ability tags that I've been working on are extrapolated here: User:IONDragonX/sandbox2 with more examples here: User:IONDragonX/sandbox I have tabbers on those pages to show what they look like inside of the additional info frames. I would like to put them in there to reduce the size of the show/hide sections while keeping additional information available in the texttips. IONDragonX (talk) 20:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Darwin CSS Hi! I certainly appreciate the desire to introduce some of the Darwin changes early, but we do not support this kind of change without the new Darwin code actually being enabled, so I've had to revert the width changes on MediaWiki:Wikia.css. If you're interested in enabling the Darwin layout here sooner rather than later, please do feel free to discuss doing so on the wiki and send in a request to to be listed as a willing test wiki (if you haven't already). Regards, Kirkburn (talk) 20:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) HTML/CSS Help (Ignore the top two banners - I'm playing around with the Darwin Project's extra space). I'm having an issue where the text just stops at the end of the image. It's suppose to look exactly how it does, except the text is suppose to continue down the page (Xerath's artwork is suppose to be a background). Here: User:Emptylord/Sandbox3. Emptylord (talk) 00:07, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ParserFunction Help I want to put IF (SUBPAGE) (background-color: blue), because while that looks amazing on the mainpage - it looks naff on Background/Ability Details/Strategy/Skins&Trivia. But I don't know if there's an easy way to detect if a page is a sub-page. Emptylord (talk) 14:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Should just be |background-color: blue;}}. Not sure if that's the actual magic word though, do a search for magic words on the MediaWiki site, it's well-documented. 16:45, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Addendum. This ought to work: | ||background: blue;}}. On a page named "Foo" this will compare "Foo" and "Foo", yielding nothing, but on a page named "Foo/bar" it will compare "Foo" and "bar", yielding the CSS rule. 18:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) C-Top If the issue was the 20 padding I added, then surely reducing the max-width by 40 is the solution? Emptylord (talk) 01:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Yup - fixed it. Emptylord (talk) 01:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You broke the image thing btw - it doesn't work anywhere. Emptylord (talk) 01:29, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: The solution to no images being drawn was that you missed "File:. However, you've uglified everything. :( Emptylord (talk) 01:32, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was actually just going to fix the File: thing but when I submitted the edit you'd just done the same thing. I'm not sure what you meant earlier by "breaking everything," but the ability template's full width is locked at 700 pixels, so when the article width is 700 pixels and has padding-left:20px, the ability box is pushed to the right and gets cut off. Also if you could hop on the wiki chat, I'd much prefer that. 01:39, October 17, 2013 (UTC) It was Nothing I just wanted to talk with you. Nothing much else besides that. But now that time passed, I don't have much to say. ClariS (talk) 06:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Comments Disabled Hey, since your edit on User blog:Emptylord/Season 4 Patch Notes, comments seem to have been disabled - "You cannot add a comment to the article." I'm not sure if it's related or a coincidence or what. O_o P.S. Sorry that you needed to edit that article in the first place. :| Emptylord (talk) 23:18, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Weird, I can't add a comment either. Wonder what that's about. 23:19, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh. So when I edited it it had a checkbox that said "comment" or something like that, and I unchecked it because I thought it meant that the edit I was making was a comment (which it wasn't). It seems to be fixed now. 23:50, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Bad Piggies Source Hello, I am an admin at Bad Piggies Wikia, I would just like to ask if we could copy some of the sources of some pages for use on our wiki? Thank You chiachichang Chiachichang (talk) 19:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :You are more than welcome to. 19:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC)